


Stupid Sexy Akechi

by HanaHimus



Series: Kosei Adventures [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Everyone at Kosei is Gay, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Overheard Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Yusuke learns he needs to make notes of who goes to what school before he talks to Hifumi about his issues.





	Stupid Sexy Akechi

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Kosei kids. Have fun with this (confetti sounds)

Yusuke was having trouble and that trouble went by the name of Goro Akechi. Ever since they’d discovered Sae’s palace and taken a trip to Mementos he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about how...attractive he was. He knew he shouldn’t think that, seeing as he knew Goro only held ill intent, but here he was.

“Ugh…!” He shook his head, scribbling out the face he’d once again doodled on his sketch pad.

“Kitagawa-kun?” Hifumi frowned at him, placing a hand on his sketch book. “Why have you been drawing that detective only to scribble out his face?”

“I have...had the chance to speak to him sometimes. There’s something about his looks that are so magnetic.” He frowned and shook his head. “Stupid sexy Akechi…”

He heard Hifumi snort and looked up at her. Was there a reason she was holding in her laughter? He was just about to ask when he heard a familiar chuckle and all the blood drained from his face.

“Is that what you think of me, Kitagawa-kun?”

“Togo-san.”

Hifumi rose an eyebrow, a small smile on her face. “Yes, Kitagawa-kun?”

“How likely do you think it’d be for me to make it out of here? If I ran.”

“Without being caught or having to turn around?” Hifumi studied the situation and shook her head. “No, I don’t think so.”

“You don’t need to run away from me, either. I’m interested in hearing about when you started thinking about me like that, after all.”

“...It simply happened. Perhaps I thought that the entire time without realizing it.”

“Perhaps I should leave you two to talk about it?” Hifumi rose an eyebrow, looking between the two of them.

“Oh?” Goro moved to sit next to Yusuke and smiled. “Rare to see a girl who doesn’t have an interest in me.”

“Things such as crime don’t interest me and, uh, well…” Hifumi thought for a moment. “How do I put this…? I only like girls, so there’s not like there’s any attraction to you, either.”

“I see!” Goro smiled at her and nodded a bit. “That makes things easier on me, you know.”

“Would me leaving make things even easier?” Hifumi looked between them.

“No.”

“Yes.”

They spoke at the same time and Yusuke could feel Goro’s eyes on him. He couldn’t bring himself to look at him. He felt like if he did it would just lead to something going wrong. The fact Hifumi was once again giggling a bit didn’t help at all.

“I don’t know what to do…”

“We’re friends, Togo-san. You should listen to me.”

“But I’m famous, so shouldn’t she listen to me?”

“That’s not at all how it works!” Yusuke finally looked at Goro, and, well… His face went bright red. 

It’d been more than a little mistake, the smile on Goro’s face was going to kill him. It was vibrant (maybe not quite the same kind as Akira’s, but still). He didn’t know if he could look at it much longer. And for that reason, he looked away and grabbed his sketchbook.

“I should head to class.”

Hifumi frowned and stood as well. “You haven’t even eaten, Kitagawa-kun.”

“I didn’t have money so I didn’t buy anything.”

“That so?” Goro stood as well and smiled. “How about you meet me after classes then? I have free time and would love to chat with you for a while.”

With Hifumi and Goro watching him, he sighed. “I suppose that will be alright…”

Goro laughed a bit. “Good! I look forward to it.”


End file.
